Conflicting Emotions
by Destiny's Light
Summary: AU. Spoilers. The truth can hurt no matter what it is. Accepting it may be the hardest thing of all. SheenaLloyd.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Hehe. I just had a notion that Tos belongs to me. Uh-oh. (sees Japanese lawyers approaching). My bad. I don't own Tos, not at all. Belongs to Kosuke Fujishima and Namco. No suing please.

Warnings: could see slight oocness, language, possible violence?

Spoilers: Of course! I don't see how you could write a Tos story without them… unless it takes place in a different setting.

Pairing: Sheena x Lloyd

Rating: PG-13 for stuff mentioned in Warnings

Summary: AU. Spoilers. The truth can hurt no matter what it is. Accepting it may be the hardest thing of all. SheenaLloyd.

Author Notes: Reminder. This is my interpretation of this scene. Of course some of the original dialogue is thrown in as well. Just to clarify: Colette doesn't wake up before the others do and wakes up when the drug wears off. I believe you should be able to tell who's talking, but let me know if you can't. I still make grammar mistakes, let me know if you find any.

_italics_ thoughts

-oo00oo- change in scenery, conversation, etc.

Conflicting Emotions: Chapter I

Clear blue skies seemed to emit a feeling of happiness. The kind that spreads kindness and all things that are good. The wind created a nice, calm breeze that offered solace to those tired after a long day. Sand-colored dirt formed a path to a house built into the mountain. Off the entrance lay a few sand-colored chunks of rock. The result from the earthquake that occurred when one of the mana links broke. The house itself was fairly simple in design. There was no windows: it would have been hard to create one since the house literally was built in the mountain. A soft grey covered the exterior of the house while the inside boosted a warm honey color. Coming off the entrance to the right sat a desk. The border of that area had a railing from the left side to both sides of the front. Stepping down level one would find the workshop of Altessa. Everyone currently stood/sat in different positions in the first area.

"I'm going to bed." With that said, Lloyd Irving went inside the bedroom and shut the door.

This caused a slight frown on Sheena's part. She knew it wasn't like Lloyd to go to bed so soon. Something must be bothering him, but it was hard to tell. It could be anything. _With all that's been happening, everything must have caught up with him or like Raine said: fatigue. Seems like everyone is respecting Lloyd's decision, but for some reason someone should talk to him._

Comforting Lloyd? Who would be best? Sheena knew Zelos was out. She knew what he would do to cheer Lloyd up. Regal or Presea could do it, but she felt it wasn't what he needed. Their advice would help to find out what's bothering Lloyd, but again she didn't think they were the best candidates. On to the next person. Raine. She paused. For some reason the notion of her helping Lloyd didn't sound too appealing. For one thing Raine talks with highly complicated wording, which Lloyd wouldn't understand. Then eventually she would get to the point. Something Sheena figured wouldn't work to help Lloyd voice his opinions. She sighed.

The next person she thought of: Genis. He seemed almost to be one of the best candidates to talk. He had been friends with Lloyd since childhood. It seemed only natural for him to get Lloyd to talk. But she did a doubt about it. Possessing intelligence may be great and all, but sometimes that leads Genis to insult Lloyd. That in turn causes Lloyd to get all flustered. Sheena figured Genis may not get to the point after that. Another person off her list. Colette. Someone who had also been Lloyd's childhood friend. Colette could very easily tell if Lloyd is upset. Even as she hides her true feelings and suffering from everyone. She bore the reasonability to regenerate the world. That all changed at the Tower of Salvation in Sylvarant and learning more about it in Teth'llena. Colette would be perfect expect for the fact she currently was sleeping due the cure being administered to her. Again some kind of doubt entered her mind about Colette. Sheena couldn't figure out why she felt that way. The feeling was different from any emotion she experienced. The lingering doubt gave way to something else, almost sad but oddly anger.

_Anger? Why would I feel like that! If Colette's not it either, let's see who's left. Zelos, Regal, Presea, Raine, Genis, and Colette are out. I don't know if Lloyd would be able comfort himself, but sometimes only you can sort out your own thoughts. That makes six excluding Lloyd. So that leaves us with me…What! Why did I suggest the idea if I would be the one to… Grrr! I need to cool off to forget this._

"I'm going to go train for a while outside. I'll go to bed when I'm done." Sheena collected herself and exited through the door, ignoring the stares of the others.

"Okay…that was odd." Genis remarked.

"Perhaps," Presea rose from her sitting position. "Sheena needed to relax before going to bed and one way is to train."

"Hm, how about we head to bed as well? Unless there's something we have to do." Raine suggested casually.

Mithos remained silent but observing. After Lloyd and Sheena left, there just seemed to be a small silence between the group. Colette rested on one of the beds, recovering from being given the cure. He didn't care; he still had to keep up this act. _Not too much longer, then I shall have what I've wanted for over 4,000 years; a body to use._

His eyes cast themselves around the interior of Altessa's house. Since only he, Mithos, Raine, Presea, Regal and Zelos were left; it didn't seem too interesting to stay up. _I could talk to Mithos or Presea. Poor Lloyd, he must be tired after eating all of that food. I don't care if we go to bed now or stay up a bit._

Go to bed? If he did that, he wouldn't be able to hang out with Presea and Raine. Zelos felt disappointed that Sheena, the ultra violent banshee left to go train outside. _One of my hunnies is outside training and the other is resting. There isn't much I can fawn over, I can see Raine's suggestion though. Maybe we all need our strength for tomorrow… I'm all for it._

Lloyd went to bed. Sheena went outside. Not too many options were left. Presea calculated them all, trying to see which option would be best. _Doing something after eating would be fine, but no one seems to be in the mood. Could it be possible because of Lloyd's and Sheena's departures? I don't know for sure. Sleep is necessary to be in top shape for battle. I don't see any wrong in going to bed now._

The silent Regal quietly took note of everyone's current state. Most wore thoughtful gazes. He remembered Lloyd's departure. It came to no surprise that Lloyd ate a lot. Especially since Raine told him that going to sleep after eating is not recommended. _I didn't see anything wrong with his departure other then the fact Lloyd seemed to be annoyed. I know he gets annoyed easily by certain things, but this seemed to be a different kind of annoyance. One I am uncertain of._ Sheena's departure didn't faze him as much, but he wondered still. She hadn't spoken for a while, obviously in thought. Not too much later Sheena looked slightly panicked, but then regained her composure. _It's hard to say whether anyone else caught on to that. Everyone must be pre-occupied in their own inner turmoil. Hm, resting is fine. I see no objections to it._

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Raine offered a small smile and set to clean up what was left. Not having something to do, the group turned to help her. A few minutes later, the room looked nice and clean. In the lead, Raine headed for the bedroom; the other members of the party following her.

-oo00oo-

Her Acalantha gave off light as Sheena settled into her fighting stance. The name Power Seal escaped from her lips; the familiar glow surrounding the cards and Sheena moved in a fluid motion. Her hands struck the air as if an enemy stood in front of her. Mirage Seal Absolute came next. The reddish glow lit the area around her. Sheena paused. She performed a back-flip and struck what would have been the enemy's back. _Good. Smack it a couple of times followed by Pyre Seal to knock him back. Hehe, perhaps a follow-up of Serpent Seal would do nicely. Why am I worried about Lloyd? No, it's not worry and instead it's concern. Concern? Whatever. Seeing Lloyd go to bed first just seemed unLloyd like for some reason. I know he eats like a pig, but hmm… It's probably nothing._ Sheena resumed her training.

-oo00oo-

_Keep thinking happy thoughts. All I need to do is relax and get some sleep. I can't explain why I was tired, it just came over me. It could have been because I ate a lot, but I don't think that was it. What could it have been then? Could it have been…? Gah! I need to stop thinking so much._ Lloyd closed his eyes and went to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, a strange feeling overcame him. A minute later, he gasped. "! My body…I can't move." His eyes snapped open. Standing next to him was no other then Yuan. _What the hell!_

Yuan smiled inwardly. Since he had Lloyd like this, he had to cooperate. _Of course he can't do a thing except follow my instructions._

"…Do you want to meet your father?" Yuan asked.

Again Lloyd gasped. "!" His thoughts suddenly centered around Dirk, his adoptive father. A feeling of rage washed over him. The urge to protect his father.

"What have you done with my dad!" a slight hint of anger was evident in his voice.

Yuan looked at Lloyd, his arms crossed. A small hidden smile appeared on his face. It was obvious to him that Lloyd had no idea what was to unfold. He didn't feel any sympathy towards him, only that he was to be used as a last resort. _Since my other attempts failed, this is sure to work. It has to. Kratos wouldn't want his son to be killed in front of him. Or the mere thought of his son in danger. This should be interesting._

"Go outside if you wish to know." A swirl of his cape and Yuan exited the room, leaving a silent Lloyd behind.

He honestly had no idea what was going on. Yuan is paralyzing him then asking him if he wants to see his father. Why would Yuan ask him that? Something didn't seem right to Lloyd, but couldn't identify what it was. The only option seemed to be, to follow Yuan regardless of the situation. _I don't want to follow him; I don't trust him. He may have helped us a little bit, but obviously he wants me. Why? I don't know and quite frankly I don't care. Yuan and the Renegades are our enemies… I shouldn't do anything, but I'm curious. Why is Yuan doing this? It's not like it's a trap or anything. He just wants to show me something right?_ Lloyd shrugged and walked out the door. He stepped outside.

-oo00oo-

Sheena relaxed her arms, looking up at the sky. Stars shone; the light emitting down below. The scenery gave one the notion of peace. Quietness. She smiled. Her training went smoothly. She felt totally prepared for tomorrow and it eased her mind from earlier events. _I still have no idea why I suggested that. Knowing Lloyd he probably needed it. But…did he have something on his mind? Usually he doesn't express his true emotions unless it's related to Cruxis, the Renegades, and anyone else that Lloyd declares as his enemies. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. It's late and I need sleep._ Sheena made her way out of the forest and started toward Altessa's house. Not even close to the house, something tingled her senses. Something seemed to be out of place. Curious, she walked a bit further and listened.

Yuan smirked as he saw Lloyd exit the house. His men immediately blocked the boy's path. It was then he saw the surprise on his face as eyes focused on the other figure.

"…Kratos! The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies aren't they! So why?..."

"Quiet."

Sheena's eyes widened. Kratos was there! Along with Yuan and Lloyd? Something didn't add up. She knew Kratos wouldn't show up like that in the middle of the night. As for Yuan, everyone knew that he wanted Lloyd. For what purpose Sheena didn't know. She knew it couldn't be good. _I don't like this, not one bit. Why would Yuan be here? Why is Lloyd outside with him? Is Yuan trying to kidnap him? Wouldn't he already have done that? And where does Kratos fit in with all of this? Grrr…too many unknown answers. I know that I have to stop this._ Drawing her cards out, Sheena dashed forward. She stopped once reaching her destination and shouted, "I won't let you do this Yuan!"

Suddenly three pairs of eyes turned to look at the intruder.

It must have been a miracle. Someone answered his pleas for something good to happen. Now Lloyd threw a puzzled look at the current situation. He followed Yuan outside only to find Renegade soldiers blocking him and also blocking Kratos. Now Sheena shows up. He thought no one else was up except for him. _Everything seems to be happening at once. Why can't this make any sense! I hate not being able to answer my questions. Damn!_

An unforeseen problem made its way onto his lap. It would change his plans slightly. Yuan knew everyone would be sleeping soundly. He assumed that _everyone_ was inside the house. In the end it wouldn't matter. He still would reveal to Lloyd a most surprising secret and get Kratos to do what he desired. _Never figured one of Lloyd's group would be up. Something I didn't count on. Perhaps something I can work with._

The silent, stoic figure of Kratos assessed the situation at hand. Yuan brought him here under escort; he really didn't have a choice. Lloyd stood opposite him with Renegade soldiers blocking him. The former assassin Sheena joined the fray, her cards out in battle position. He suspected the reason why Yuan brought him here. _I feared this day might come. Yuan is doing what I am afraid to do. Still I don't see what he hopes to accomplish by having Lloyd here. I didn't want him to get involved with this problem. Maybe since Sheena's here, Yuan might have to adjust his plans accordingly._

"I suggest you put your weapon away unless you want something to happen to these two here."

Sheena bit her lip. She wanted to attack Yuan, but he had his guards surrounding both Lloyd and Kratos. Even though she hadn't fully forgiven Kratos, she didn't want him hurt either. _He helped us even though he's supposed to be our enemy. There's more to him then we think. He has his own secrets and agenda. Yuan has the upper hand at the moment. I can't risk the safety of them despite what I wish to do. If only things were slightly different._ Reluctantly, she tucked her cards away and watched Yuan.

"Hn. Stop those foolish questions so I can speak. By now the sleeping drug should have taken effect already. The rest of the members of your group won't sense us or hear anything."

Kratos gasped silently. _Yuan used a sleeping drug on Lloyd's party? How pathetic of him to stoop down that low._

"Drug! Y-You used a drug on my friends? Why would you do a thing like that? You only did that so I would be the only one who would know…"

"You had all of this setup before hand, didn't you Yuan? What could you hope to accomplish by having only Lloyd out here? What about Kratos? Why is he here? So you decided to drug the others…that's why no one else is hearing this conversation."

"If you two are done talking, I can continue." Yuan ignored the glares given by Lloyd and Sheena. "It would-"

"What did you do to my dad! You better not have hurt him or I'll tear you literally to pieces!" Lloyd interjected, fury on his face.

Yuan spun on his heel, indifferent turquoise eyes staring at Lloyd. He gave him a small smile and crossed his arms. _The moment is at hand._

"Your dad? You are mistaken. Lloyd, I am allowing you to meet your father for the first time in your life. Isn't that an honor?"

"An honor? Yuan, you're not making any sense. Why would Lloyd need to see his father? He already has one. I don't even see Dirk."

This time Yuan shot a glare at Sheena. "I'm allowing you to witness this event, but if you keep this up; I'll reconsider that decision and decide you're not worthy to hear this."

Something seemed to click in Kratos' mind. He went back to the scene at Hima. He talked to Noishe, telling him to watch over Lloyd a bit longer. Kratos wasn't aware someone was next to him until Lloyd shouted at him. At that point he stopped the intruder and tucked his sword away. _That attack at Hima…that was Yuan. Only he has that kind of agenda, to involve me in it._

"At Hima, you were the one who attacked me."

Boots made a soft grinding sound as Yuan stopped in the middle of Lloyd and Kratos. "Hn. How observant. Kratos. You of all people, I believe, value your son's life. Or maybe you don't. In any case you'd better do as we say."

Lloyd blinked. _Son? What is Yuan saying? Why would he say something like that to Kratos? Maybe he's trying to get Kratos to do something? Whatever it is, I'm still confused._ "Yuan, you're making no sense. Why…say something like that?"

_Lloyd has no idea how long I've had to wait to do this._ "Simple. All Kratos has to do is release Origin's seal and I won't have to kill you Lloyd."

Just to let you all know, I wrote down every bit of the conversation of that scene. That way I wouldn't forget that scene. Decided to stop there for now. Tell me how you like it or dislike it. Second thought: tell me anything. Until the next chapter.

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Tos is not mine. Belongs to Namco and Kosuke Fujishima. No money is to be made from this story; written for my own amusement. No suing please.

Warnings: slight oocness, language, humor, violence?

Rating: T for language and violence

Spoilers: Yes. This scene contains lots of them.

Pairing: Sheena x Lloyd

* * *

Response to reviews: 

_Lloyd (__Irving__) Aurion:_ Thanks. Next chapter won't have as much thoughts and perhaps a bit more dialogue. I know, SheenaLloyd stories are not in abundance, but that's why people like us write them.

_cyperwolfmk: _I know that Zelos betrayed everyone and admits he worked for the Renegades and Cruxis. It never clicked in my mind that it was Zelos, not Yuan, who used the drug on the group. I don't know how I missed that connection, but thanks.

_acoustic3: _I was surprised no one else re-wrote that scene. That was one reason I chose to write this story. The other reason. I wanted to write my own SheenaLloyd story. Wait a sec. You can get Zelos to comfort Lloyd…? I didn't even realize you could do that. Makes no sense, why would you want him to comfort Lloyd? Especially since you find out Zelos will betray your group. How can that happen? Colette comforted Lloyd in my game. Though, I suspect I already know the answer to that question…

* * *

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Don't really have anything else to say. Now to the story.

* * *

Conflicting Emotions: Chapter II

An unseen haze of silence floated around in the air. Minds were reeling, trying to comprehend the meaning of the words. Such thoughts were keeping anyone from directly answering back. A quick motion from Yuan signaled the guards to tighten their spears in front of Lloyd. Brown eyes finally came back into focus and stared directly at Yuan.

"That can't be right! My father is Dirk! Kratos couldn't be my dad; he betrayed everyone. I can't trust him anymore."

Satisfied by the results, Yuan strode over to Kratos. "I don't pity you at all Kratos. I'd imagine that having your own son reject you must be tough."

"…Humph."

Sheena stared at Yuan and Kratos. She still couldn't understand how calm Kratos was being about the situation. How Yuan suggested without any doubt that the man was Lloyd's father. Taking in a breath then releasing it, Sheena frowned. _He's letting Yuan talk that way to him. Why isn't he doing anything? Then again, Kratos does take things with a cool, slightly cold attitude. But being Lloyd's father? I can't-- is that why Kratos did those things?_

"Judging by your response and the way how you answered my question, you don't plan on releasing Origin. Perhaps that makes my mission even easier. Since you won't do it, I'll just have to kill you then."

Lloyd flinched for some reason. He didn't trust Kratos at all, not since the Tower of Salvation in Sylvarant. But this seemed…different. Even though he thought this way, he didn't want Kratos to die. But that logic didn't make sense in his mind. Yuan threatened Kratos to release Origin's seal or he would kill his son. _Son? That can't be right. Yuan can't be talking about me. But there's only myself, Sheena, Kratos, and Yuan out here. Everyone else is asleep, no thanks to that drug. Still I don't trust him, but to see him die? With all the power that I've seen Kratos use, this whole thing doesn't seem right. Kratos would have attacked Yuan already._

Deciding, Lloyd attempted to move forward only to find the points of the spears dig into his shirt. A slight bout of pain caused Lloyd to mutter, "Ugh!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kratos spotted the exchange with Lloyd and the guards. Now the hard part began. He wanted maintain his cool attitude and give Yuan the answer he deserved. On the other hand, he had that vague urge to prevent Yuan from hurting Lloyd. How Lloyd reacted to him didn't matter, only his safety mattered to him. Remaining silent, his foot made a slight movement. It must have been not enough because one of the guards spotted it.

"Don't try anything foolish. You take even the slightest movement, your son will die."

"He didn't even move. How can you say that! Besides, I didn't see Kratos do it."

_Coming to his aid, interesting. Even if it is useless to stall._ "You know Kratos, you have changed ever since forming a family of your own. Ah, that event that occurred fifteen years ago. The event in which Anna transformed into a monster because of her Exsphere being removed. Because of that, your will to fight back has diminished to almost nothing."

"…What?" Lloyd interjected. He wanted to find out what point Yuan was trying to get at.

"It was a mistake for you and Anna to be together. If you hadn't done that, Anna would have been okay. But, what an unfortunate ending for her."

The last statement irked Lloyd. Hearing Yuan talk about his mom surprised him, but once he discovered the direction the Renegades leader took it; that was the last straw. "Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that!" Lloyd suddenly preformed a Demon Fang attack, which knocked the two guards aside and headed straight for Yuan.

Already ahead of the game, Yuan simply moved to another spot. Lloyd cursed and stopped where Yuan previously stood. Sheena looked on, eyeing Yuan with a cautious eye. She thought she saw Yuan getting ready to attack Lloyd. _A counterattack. Lloyd doesn't think through his actions and just attacks. But that's Lloyd for you. Unfortunately…_

"Lloyd! Move! Yuan is going to counter attack!" Sheena suddenly yelled out.

Yuan paused. His intention had been to attack Lloyd for attempting to strike him, but another idea came to mind. The summoner that accompanied the group stood right next to him and since he allowed her to witness this event; he might as well use it to his advantage. His right hand suddenly moved away from Lloyd's direction and focused on Sheena's face. The familiar ball of energy gathered in the palm.

"Don't anyone move. You move, she dies." Yuan stated, his voice cold.

"What! Yuan, you allowed Sheena to stay and now you decide to use her as a human shield? Let her go!"

"It seems you have resorted to something low just like developing that sleeping drug. The tactic doesn't suit you Yuan."

"I will accomplish my objective no matter what means I have to use in order to get it."

Sheena chose to remain silent. From their battle the group had encountered with Yuan previously, Sheena knew he was strong and agile. Judging by their conversations, she got the feeling it would eventually turn bad. _I just can't stand here and do nothing. I have to do something! Just because Yuan stated he would kill me if Lloyd or Kratos attempted to rescue me, doesn't mean I can't attack. Since Lloyd knocked out his guards for the time being, I don't have to worry about him. Now for Kratos. This will take some planning, but I think I can help him._ Suddenly, Sheena kicked Yuan as hard as she could in the shin.

A searing pain forced Yuan bring down his arm. Sheena took the few seconds to escape his grasp and drew her cards.

"Pyre Seal!" The powerful wave of energy sent the guard closest to Kratos flying back, in the process knocking him out. Kratos took the opportunity to slice the remaining guard with his sword. Sheena immediately rushed over to join Lloyd.

The pain in his shin lessened. Having noticed the summoner join them, he remained rather silent. Only the piercing gaze lingered. _Hm. I may have to resort to a different tactic. It appears I can no longer use Lloyd or that summoner as hostages to entice Kratos to release Origin's Seal. I may have some action after all._ Yuan drew his double-edged sword and suddenly moved away from them. He stopped a short distance away, turning around so everyone could see his turquoise eyes.

-oo00oo-

Shadows cast themselves in the small, but well furnished house that belonged to Altessa. One figure stood there, senses listening to the sounds outside. A slight smile appeared. It was entertaining to him to listen to the voices outside. Even though he remained inside, he was aware of everything. _I believe a battle shall begin soon. I can tell by the scraping of boots and the sound of a weapon drawn. I won't make my presence known, but I will eventually. Something interesting should happen soon._

-oo00oo-

Confusion set it itself inside Lloyd's mind. Why was Yuan drawing his weapon and moving away from them? Did he expect them to attack him or something? _Gah! Why would we fight him now! Its dark out save for the moon giving some light. Perhaps a faint light is coming from Altessa's, but still. I know it wouldn't wise to attack Yuan._

Sheena hesitated. She too wondered why Yuan drew his weapon. In her mind, Yuan wanted them to attack him. But what for? Any plans he planned to execute were temporarily put on hold. _It must be a last resort. But why? Something is wrong with this scene. Yuan wouldn't do something like this. That's not his style. I don't like it._

_Yuan, what are you doing? Even I can't always determine your own actions. Are you trying…?_ Kratos glanced to right to see the guards Lloyd knocked out still unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to take care of those guards yet. It brought everyone some time.

"Yuan…what are you doing? Why draw your weapon and not attack? I don't see this as an opportunity to do that." Lloyd muttered.

"What am I doing? You shouldn't be asking me that question; you worry about how to defend yourself. Thunder Explosion!" Yuan responded in a cold tone.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark; covering everyone in darkness. A speck of light broke through the sky. It gathered in strength, forming what looked like to be a huge lightning bolt. Then without warning, the bolt split into multiple bolts and struck the ground below. Sizzling white heat filled the air, surrounding their intended targets. Lloyd made a dive to the right and called upon his Guardian move. The familiar green aura confirmed his beliefs that Lloyd used his advice. Kratos then watched Sheena dodge the bolts and threw up her own green aura. He found himself slipping back to avoid the bolts.

He wasn't the slightest worried that they avoided his attack. The attack after all could easily be dodged. He knew those protective barriers faded after a few seconds. Watching the green auras fade and their current positions, Yuan made his move. Twirling his weapon once, he aimed straight for Lloyd. Lloyd drew his twin swords, rising to his feet to block Yuan's attack. He missed from being sliced by the other side of Yuan's sword. Sheena now debated whether to call upon one of her summons. She did have the time, but a quick glance at Yuan and Lloyd told her otherwise. _I have to help Lloyd._

Yuan saw out of the corner of his eye that Sheena prepared to enter the battle. He made a quick decision. _Yes, that will do perfectly._ He shoved Lloyd back with his weapon, then called out, "Thunder Blade!" His sword shot forward and a bolt of lightning followed it.

Lloyd flinched, stepping back to recover. Yuan took this distraction to descend upon Sheena. He twirled his blade at an angle so that it caused a gash on Sheena's arm. Sheena ignored the pain accompanied by it, she dodged another attempt, and prepared to use Life Seal in hopes to heal the injury. Yuan saw this; he allowed her to use the attack on him. Feeling the slight loss of life, he leaped over her, and kicked her so Sheena landed right into Lloyd. This time he extended his hand out towards them and smirked.

"Thunder Explosion!"

Kratos watched in horror as the bolts streamed around them. This was something he didn't want to happen. His instincts kicked in. He started to move with a grace only an angel could do and halted when Yuan pointed his sword at his throat. Kratos stood there, his mind screaming to do something. Yuan found the expression on Kratos' face to be rather interesting. Kratos never showed his emotions. This was why Yuan thought he saw something flicker in Kratos' eyes. Then as it appeared, it disappeared. _Perhaps this did affect him._

Lloyd, startled by Sheena's sudden collusion with him, didn't have time to throw his protective barrier. The sizzling white heat seemed to be all around him. He felt the tingling, warm sensation that covered his entire body. It felt rather strange but also registered in his mind as pain. He took a quick glance over at Sheena, who too appeared to be caught off guard. The sensation grew hotter on his body and Lloyd uttered a cry before flying back. Sheena bit her lip in an attempt to ignore the heat projected by the bolts of lightning. One struck close to her body and she wondered why the heat of the other bolts didn't leave her screaming. Sheena regained her balance only to have a bolt strike dangerously close to her side. She screamed then flew back.

Kratos restrained himself from shoving Yuan aside to help his son and Sheena. That is what he wanted to do. Something also prevented him from doing that. He didn't want Yuan to know how much it affected him. He never displayed his emotions to the world. _I…this situation…is wrong. I should have been the one to take those lightning blasts. My son and Sheena shouldn't have taken them. _His eyes narrowed at Yuan. His voice cool, a hint of anger entwined with it.

"Yuan, get out of my way."

* * *

Wow. That turned out to be different then I had expected. I never thought it would take that kind of a turn. My imagination must have taken over as I wrote the chapter. When I get into my stories, I never know what stuff I may write. Let me know if the fight scene is confusing and I'll fix it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon. See you then. Read and review please. 

Destiny's Light


End file.
